Eyeview
'''Eyeview '''is an original TV show created by FranceSwitzerland. It is a superhero, Sci-Fi and action show. Synopsis Season 1 Mathias Rankin is a normal student until an accident happens. Some kind of fluid hits his eyes, making his eyes super strong. He can see everything he wants in his city. After some time, Matias tells his friend Scott about it and he starts using it for fun. However, special agent Lewis Stanton finds out Matias' powers. He has worked with more people with special powers and wants him to join his team. Another team leaded by Logan Carlson also wants to get Matias and use his power to do crimes. Meanwhile, Matias also goes to school. He is not a very popular boy and there are some annoying kids in his class. Ethan is one of them and he often bullies Matias and other kids. On the same moment, he wants to impress Michelle. Matias is tired of school but makes it better with using his powers. However, on one moment he knows that it isn't without consequences. Season 2 After they lost a good friend, Rachel wants to payback on Lewis Stanton. She and Michelle start a new team to shut down S.D.F.N.E.O. Rachel took off the powers of Mathias but can't hold them forever. She and Michelle search for a new Eyeview. However, that's not enough. They want to start a complete new team with also a person they can trust to do other important things. Aaron and Alicia are kidnapped by Logan's army. They want to do some tests on them. They also search for a new leader. Rachel and Michelle become too busy with their new team and don't want to go to school again. When the team is complete, they create their secret base to start working on a plan to get Lewis Stanton. Stanton keeps doing his work at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base and claims to make the world a better place. The new team wants to make an end of this manipulation by Stanton and Mullen. Episodes Season 1 # Pilot # S.D.F.N.E.O. # The name is Eyeview # The Escape # Secret Base # Crashed # Welcome Back # Attack on S.D.F.N.E.O. # The New Group # Attack from Outerspace (Part 1) # Former Lovers # Another Reality # Returned # The Mystery # The Co-operation # The Seenon Battle Season 2 *1. Destroyed Cast *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence (16 episodes) *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins (16 episodes) *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen (16 episodes) *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton (16 episodes) *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview (16 episodes) *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson (14 episodes) *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks (13 episodes) *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans (13 episodes) *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz (13 episodes) *Peyton Meyer as Michael Olson (1 episode) *John Krasinski as Charles Faulkner (1 episode) *Jane Levy as Marleen Waughn (1 episode) Guest Stars *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens (11 episodes) *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs (10 episodes) *Unknown actor as Toby Powers/Master Water (8 episodes) *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon (7 episodes) *Sean William Scott as Bus driver (2 episodes) *Unknown actor as Jordan Dern (2 episodes) *Unknown actress as Abbey Barrett/Seenon Girl (2 episodes) *Unknown actress ad Lois Sears (2 episodes) *Unknown actor as Charles Sampson (2 episodes) *Unknown actor as Quinn Blackwell (2 episodes) *Unknown actor as Wess Callum (1 episode) *Unknown actress as Kathlyn Callum (1 episode) *Unknown actor as Brent Wilkins (1 episode) *Unknown actor as Quakerion (1 episode) *Unknown actor as Jim Ashworth (1 episode) Special Guest Stars * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport (1 episode) * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker (1 episode) * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land (1 episode) * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson (1 episode) * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter (1 episode) Category:TV Shows Category:Eyeview Category:TVIOM Winner